


Price Paid

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: SHIELD is gone but grief remains. Phil Coulson dispatches a debt after T.A.H.I.T.I.'s secrets are unburied. Story takes place before his joining the Avengers Initiative.





	Price Paid

Coulson squared his shoulders and rang the doorbell. He'd not been able to make this call earlier, but Maria had handled the arrangements with her perceptive efficiency. At the buzz he opened the door, briskly taking the stairs to Olga Sitwell's apartment. He moved to knock, the door opening before he leaned in fully.

"Come in." Olga turned on her elegant heel.

Coulson stepped inside, closed and locked the door and followed. The parlor was understated and elegant, much as Olga herself. She was sitting. "I'm here to offer condolences for your loss."

"Took you long enough."

He tipped his head.

"Who was my son to you?"

Not having the forms of a military funeral left him exposed. "He was my friend and a fine colleague."

"My son was returned to me weighing less than when I delivered him."

Jasper should have considered a heavier urn. He'd balked at choosing a casket, considering the high chance his body would be a hazard or unrecovered given SHIELD missions. Maria had been able to avoid the later. The District of Columbia had been appreciative that someone knew how to route many bodies back to their next of kin. "Nothing I can say will replace your son. I can only offer that he died doing the job. He was fighting Hydra."

"That's what delayed you. You were still on the job."

Phil nodded. It was more of an out than he deserved.

"You've done what you could. Not every man would be able to face a mother." She stood. "I'll show you out."

He followed her, then walked out her door as she held it. It closed with retort. Coulson walked down the stairs and back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set prior to the final vignette of [Winter Soldier's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565729)


End file.
